


That Little Piece of Heaven

by destroying_something_beautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Grave, Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, Suicide, die - Freeform, dying, harry tomlinson, harry/louis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroying_something_beautiful/pseuds/destroying_something_beautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Louis' grave on what would have been his twenty-first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you're reading this, I'd just like to give you a huge thank you, cause no one ever seems to come across my fanfictions. And if you guys stick around with me, I'll definitely be posting more. Hope you enjoy the first fanfiction I ever put on this website!xx

Harry stood in front of the tombstone, his hands shaking as he crouched down in front of it. It was a cold, December evening, and the young lad was kneeling at a familiar spot in the local cemetery. Snow blanketed the ground loosely. The darkness of the sunset slowly began threatening to creep up on the eerie setting. Harry didn't care; he probably didn't even notice it. There was a lot he didn't notice anymore.  
"Hey, Lou," he murmured, gently reaching forward to wipe the thin coating of snow off the gravestone. "Sorry for not visiting yesterday. Your mum still needs me to comfort her; it's only been a few weeks, you know. She's devastated. We all are. " He looked down at what he was holding in his hands- a dozen roses- and he placed them softly in front of where his boyfriend lay. "I just need to talk to you, babe. It's been absolutely unbearable without you in the last few weeks. "  
Now that everything was over, and Louis was gone, Harry realized just how much he needed the older boy's comforting touch. The feel of his smooth, tan skin, and his lips pressed lightly against Harry's forehead. Those weren't things he wanted; they were things he needed. He would give up everything in the world just to see Louis looking back at him. He was like a little piece of heaven to Harry- beautiful, sweet, angelic, and too good to be true. But he had to live with what had happened. Louis wasn't here anymore. And he'd never be coming back.  
"I remembered your birthday," Harry whispered as his hand caressed the silky, smooth tombstone. "You would have been turning twenty-one today. Do you get older in heaven, Lou? I hope you don't. I love your innocent face and childish heart." A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought of how Louis would never get to celebrate his twenty-first birthday.  
Harry stayed silent for a few moments, letting the salty tears run down his face freely. "Liam said it would bring me some closure to say your name, but I think it's just killing me a little bit more." His voice was shaky and it cracked in the middle of his sentence, and silence rested upon the cemetery once again.  
Harry thought. He thought and thought and thought. That was all he had been doing since the accident. In fact, most of his thoughts were about the accident. It was such a vivid memory in his mind- the car, the shrieking of tires, the screams, and... the blood. Oh God, there had been so much blood. The nurse had said there was such a small chance Louis would be okay, but Harry had desperately clung to the belief that he would make it through. He fought so hard, but in the end, it just wasn't enough. The blood loss had gotten the better of Louis, his time of death called at 6:42 pm on December 7, 2012.  
"I would have done everything differently if I had the chance to go back, you know. I would have told you how I felt the first day we met, and I would have proposed to you before you passed. Just so you knew how much I meant it when I said 'I love you' all those times." Harry exhaled shakily, trying not to let out a choked sob. "I even had the ring, Louis. It's right in the top drawer of my dresser. It would have looked so beautiful on you.  
"But I can't do this anymore. It's been only seventeen days since you left this world, and I just can't handle it. Nothing matters to me anymore. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't do anything. It's like I've just lost all my will to live..." Harry's voice trailed off slowly as he thought. "Well, I guess that might be true. Tell me, Louis: how long can someone hold on to nothing?"  
The curly-haired boy stood up, wiping the snow off his trousers and walking out without a sound. It was like no one was there at all. But, just before Harry left the cemetery, he turned back around one final time.  
"I'll see you soon, angel. Will you be waiting for me?"


End file.
